1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of a housing for facilitating the drainage of water from an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors applied to hard disc drive need high sensitivity and cleanliness. Electrical connectors need to be cleaned for better working.
The most board to board electrical connectors in industry are small in size. The electrical connector includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal passageways and a plurality of terminals disposed in the passageways. When the terminal is assembled in the passageway, there isn't enough space to drainage in the passageway. The water remained in the passageways causes misconnection of the electrical connector.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.